Seta Shinobi
Seta Shinobi is a powerful Swordsman that lived after the fall of the Galactic Empire, enduring troubling eras that encompassed things such as the Galactic Reset and the like. Born on Rishi, Shinobi was abandoned at birth and was taken in by cruel foster parents that despised him due to racial differences, leading him to live a harsh, unfair life at a young age. However, all the past adversity has helped forge Seta and what he has become today...the most feared Assassin and Swordsman in the Galaxy. Description Lord Sadow towers over almost all whom he comes in contact with in both terms of height and stature. He is a few inches above six feet, and his muscle tone is far more advanced than that of a regular humanoid, or for that matter, the Sith, which are usually small, sleek and stealthy. This Ancient Sith Lord's face is completely masked by an Ancient Sith Mask which is dark red with a black visor that has a slit in it that allows the wearer to see out, but for nobody to see in. If one were to remove the hard outer shell of Sadow, they would find not a standard human, but one of pink complexion and with a tentacle beard as well as a small goatee of hair. Looking into his eyes does not reveal a colored iris, but empty, seemingly soulless eyes which leave a haunting impression on one who stares into them. They shine like the moon on a cloudless night, and cast an eerie feeling around the area when Sadow decides not to wear his helmet. Sadow’s body is massive and muscular, however, wearing his robes and armor does not hide these feature, it enhances them by using a special armor type which tightens around the wearers’ muscles and gives the effects of a muscle tone on the actual outside of the armor, which increases the terror one receives due to Sadow’s appearance – the massive red armored man wears a black cape and is completely masked, as well as has muscles jutting straight out of his suit, a fearful image indeed. Biography The Ancient Naga Sadow was born on the planet of Ziost, which at the time was not inhabited by as much Dark Power, but was the center of the Sith Empire. Naga came from a poor family, and since his ranking was low in the caste system, he was unable to be trained in the ways of the Sith Warriors, which he longed to be a part of. The Sith Warriors were the highest tier on the Caste System, and being born into a middle-class family would certify your eligibility to join them, however, this young Naga Sadow was unable to join being from such a poor family. His name then was not yet Naga Sadow, the young Sith changed his name later in life, the name is known only to his real family which has been long deceased, as well as to the depths of his own memory, which Naga hides well. It was a hot day on Ziost, when the sun illuminated the hazy gray clouds that hung overhead of the city, and gave a dim orange light to the city and its inhabitants. The young Sith Lord moved around the city, in rags for clothing and dirt clotted to his skin, giving him more of a brown appearance than that of the normal Sith. He rummaged around at a nearby trash kiosk, but found nothing of interest. Disheartened, the boy ran towards the Temple, where usually there was a great many items of interest to a young and hungry Sith. Moving towards the trash kiosks there, the boy saw one of the priests speaking with a man he had never seen before. The man was a traveler, he had explained, he came from southern Ziost, and was looking forward to learning the teachings of the Temple of the Northern Ziost Temple. The brilliant gears in the mind of young Naga Sadow began to turn as he contemplated a way to finally achieve what he so longed for: joining the Temple allowed for one to train in the ways of the Sith Warriors, Naga had to join them, he had to improve his standing from that of a garbage digging dirt-clod to a Sith Warrior. It was days later that the boy decided to embark on his quest. He had washed himself and stolen clothes from another Sith boy who was a higher class than he, and had left, without telling a soul where he was headed. It was reminiscent of the future where Naga departed without warning to the edges of the Galaxy in order to contemplate his life, except for now Naga was trying to advance his career. He continued through miles upon miles of Dark Forests, walking as far and long as his legs could take him, eventually ending up at the Southern Ziost city of Tal’Fet. The boy knew telling the Temple his real name could instigate a check on the name, and if a missing flag went up, than he would be denied his right to learn from the temple. So in that, Naga named himself in Sithese – “Holy Shadow”. Naga approached the Temple cautiously. The priests there were not ones he was familiar with, for they differed from city to city. He moved towards one of them, a questioning look on his face as he glared into the bright pink flesh of a Priest. “Hello.” Naga said, at first beginning nervously, however, the cunning of Naga Sadow that still displays itself in modern times showed up, and Naga began to speak smoothly. “I am from the Northern Village of Zet’Far, and my Temple is full, and has requested that I be sent as an emissary of their Temple in order to learn your ways.” He smiled as he said it, his white teeth matching with the pupils of the Sith boy, as he lied into more power… Training in the Temple was not what many people thought it to be. Temples are usually associated with prayers and worship, however here, the taxing on ones mind was enough to make them quit in the first week. Naga stood strong, remembering that he had traveled hundreds of miles on foot and that this was his lifelong dream. He began to study Alchemy there, read with the Sith Historians, and learn expanded forms of Sithese which could increase his reading capabilities as well as those for Alchemy. It was a good system that Naga was developing, and soon enough the days and years began to shred from the clock, and a Naga Sadow not even yet 14 years old had emerged from underneath the rough and dirty exterior of a poor Ziost garbage digger into the prize student of the temple of Zet’Far. As far as Naga knew, this was all the praise he would ever receive… that is where he was wrong. Fulfilling the Dream Naga Sadow was perched like a bird upon his chair, reading the latest chronicle of an Alchemy book, everything he needed in order to perform what was documented in the book was strewn about sloppily on the table before him. Naga turned a page, his eyes concentrated entirely on the words, reading them, scrutinizing them, giving his brilliant mind an outlet that would increase his power and allow him to improve his abilities. This was a typical night for Naga Sadow, and in just six hours the boy would wake up and prepare for his morning school routine before physical training, which was a new course just introduced to the temple this year. Naga was a large boy, one that was perhaps the largest in his tier of the younglings in the Temple. The Physical aspect of training was one that always had appealed to Naga, since the days he would spend watching the Sith Warriors train back in his home city. The point was, Naga had changed. Instead of the scrawny boy who wore rags and dove through dumpsters, Naga was now a scholar elite with muscular arms and a height that was surprisingly good for his age. His teeth were white, his eyes a sparkling pearly color, and his robes made of fine garments, and Physical Training was now a delight that he partook in with utmost care and consideration. The day went as usual for Naga Sadow. He had done all his work and impressed his teachers with his knowledge of an Alchemy Chronicle published not even three days ago, as well as made a demonstration on a brand new Alchemic Spell that only few in the Sith Universe knew. Naga was flourishing in his youth, and his favorite part of the day approached. However, when he arrived at Physical Training, an unlikely surprise awaited him. Several Monks were there as usual, however, there seemed to be additions to the staff which would be tutoring him: four Sith Warriors, all fully armored and as fierce and interesting as Naga could remember. Naga’s eyes widened as he watched them do their exercises and ask the children to repeat, and Naga did so with a flourish of elegance, and a hint of confidence. He began to perform all of their moves without them even requesting, as well as show off Alchemy in the middle of completing one of their more advanced maneuvers. The fourteen year old Sith had seemingly accomplished the training of a Sith Warrior without ever being one. This drew the attention of both the Monks and the Sith Warriors, who each wanted to train the boy. Time passed, and eventually, Naga was accepted as a Sith Warrior – but not just that, a Sith Warrior Elite, the equivalent of a Jedi in the times of the Ancient Sith. Naga arrived at the local Sith Warriors branch however, it was nothing very special. The village was small and their Branch was only a fragment of how magnificent the true Warrior Brotherhood must have been. Naga was taken under the tutelage and mentorship of a low-level Sith named Simus. The man was said to be insane by many, and lacked the powers that had made the Sith the dominating force of the Galaxy. He had been placed at this village for a single reason: he was washed up. Naga was pleased with his master, however eccentric he may have seemed to a young boy. The man taught him little to nothing aside from how to use a lightsaber and conduct only the most basic of Force maneuvers, however, it was enough for Naga to be promoted out of the region into the Ziost’Hal Branch of the Sith Warriors. The Ziost’Hal was the main city and the main branch of the Sith Warriors, and an eager Simus tagged along with Naga Sadow in order to ensure that he did all right. Naga enjoyed the man’s company, and considered him not as much a father, but a grandfather; the man who he had more responsibility over at a young age. It was here that Naga got a real master, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Marka Ragnos, whose intelligence and prowess with the Force were so far advanced that he was considered a legend before he even elevated to the position of power as the Dark Lord. Naga learned many things from this newer, more intelligent and skilled master. He taught him worlds of information, spells, tricks, loopholes, defense maneuvers, and other things that seemed impossible, especially in the day and age that Naga lived in. Marka was an amazing mentor, but Naga still visited Simus, who was growing to resent him for his increasing ability. At the time that Marka Ragnos took control of the Galaxy and became one of the original Dark Lords of the Sith, Naga was his right hand man, and his named successor. Naga Sadow awaited Marka’s death patiently, serving his Master with faultless loyalty for over seventy years before the Dark Lord passed away. Although Naga was his successor, he had a challenge to taking control as the Dark Lord of the Sith; Ludo Kressh aspired to take the Throne. However, their quest for the throne of the Dark Lord was blocked; Marka Ragnos visited the to and told them that they would settle this through whoever had superior tactics, and that they must begin by working together to destroy the Jedi Order and Old Republic, which threatened the Sith Empire’s control. Reluctantly the two forces joined together but had many disputes. Ludo Kressh wished for a more direct approach in everything, while Naga enjoyed doing things the smarter way. However, Ludo gained the most Sith support. In one case, the pair captured two Republic Scouts, and Naga wished to use the information supplied to them in order to launch a sneak attack on the Republic. On the opposite side, Ludo wanted to kill them first, and then launch an attack, far more direct. Naga knew that Ludo had the support of his plan, and that if Ludo kept gaining support that Naga would eventually be killed off and Kressh would ascend to power. So Naga launched a brilliant scheme where he could never be incriminated. He lured his old mentor Simus to the cells where the two Republic Scouts were being imprisoned and then he murdered his old mentor, shoving his soul into a jar so that he could not possibly haunt him in the future. He then made it look like the Republic had a hand in it, leaving a small fragment of a Republic glove there to make it look natural. This strategem was executed perfectly, and the other Sith Lords rallied around Sadow, allowing him to annihilate Kressh’s fleet and flagship as well as kill his rival. Naga Sadow now believed he had the strength to invade the Old Republic, however, the Sith were preoccupied too long with matters and disputes of their own, and the Old Republic had grown an unwavering force. When Naga invaded, their troops were easily brought to defeat by a combination of the Old Republic’s fleet as they worked hand in hand with Jedi Knights – the first time this ever happened, but not the last. Upon return to the Sith Empire, the many Sith Lords were surprised to see that Ludo Kressh was still alive, and had rallied his own troops together in order to attack the damaged fleet of Naga Sadow. During this battle, the Old Republic attacked Naga and Ludo’s fleets, and destroyed all of Naga’s but his flagship, and murdered Ludo and his troops. Dejectedly, Naga fled from the skirmish, however, was being followed by an eager Old Republic squadron. In order to falsify his death, Naga Sadow conjured up a supernova in a binary star system that he was passing through, and made it appear as though his ship had been destroyed. However, Naga continued on, fleeing to the fourth moon of Yavin, where he began tests on Massassi, who eventually turned into strange beasts that followed Naga without purpose. Naga never rose back to power, but was worshipped as a god in the final years of his life… Naga Sadow appeared far later, after being reawaken by Freedon Nadd. He became Master of the Fallen Jedi, teaching him much Sith Lore and giving him Sith Artifacts for reviving him. However, the man turned out to be filled with lust for power, and betrayed his Master while he was still regenerating from the reawakening; and in doing so Naga Sadow was put back to rest… A New Life moving through the barbarian infested plateaus of the planet Topia, in search of his past.]]However, somewhere afterwards Naga had a difficult dilemma. He disappeared from the Galaxy without a trace, not telling even his Apprentice where he had gone to. However, years and years later, Naga Sadow was sighted on Grecia, where he apparently committed suicide, and in doing so merged his soul with that of a small boy by the name of Kratos, whose troubled past and vast emotion confined Naga into a solitary cell inside the mind of the bitter young boy. The boy was a killing machine, even more so then the Sith Lord trapped within his mind, perhaps he was the most disturbed being to ever walk amongst the galaxy, or perhaps he was doing what he thought was right, either way, it was disgusting how much the boy murdered, and it had a lasting effect on the population of many tribes and cities as they remember the haunting ghostlike figure which came and plagued them with death. As trouble neared, however, Kratos was called by the Force to a single place, where the master of the Force Revan was able to ambush him and successfully conquer his mind. In doing so, Revan did the unthinkable; and revived Naga Sadow in the 26 year old body of a six feet five Kratos, who now looked like and was under the complete control of the Ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow. The details of why Revan revived Naga Sadow were unclear for many hours to come, however, as soon as the Ancient Sith Lord returned, he was able to sense a strange disturbance in the Force which he recognized as a weakening in the binds holding the very fabric of the Force and in that, nature, together. Naga knew that it was time for action… The Triumvirate; Changing and holding Invictus' Bane, as he stands on the newly ressurected Ziost.]]Naga Sadow spoke with Revan about what he had noticed in the Force and the two were able to concur that something very wrong was taking place. Together they formed a plan to eliminate key Force Users and in doing so give the energy they were harvesting back to the Force. It was a strange and difficult plan indeed, however, Revan and Naga knew they could make it work, so long as they had the help of others. The pair enlisted the help of Draco and Siege Orion, brothers who had been training secretly in the ways of the Force for many years, and had loved their neutrality, until the time when their abilities would need to be used. They were brought in and helped to form the Triumvirate which would begin the extermination of Jedi, Exiles, Sith, Oracles, and Avatars alike. Naga Sadow had an unexpected change however, in one of his encounters with a Jedi, he found an unlikely ally and apprentice in the Jedi Master Akatrian Nexik, who was revealed to have more power and ambition then that of the standard Jedi. He wounded him and brought him back to an Ancient Sith Temple, where the binds between Master and Apprentice would be firmly established… Sadow, Naga Sadow, Naga Sadow, Naga Sadow, Naga Sadow, Naga